L'Envol du Seigneur des Ténèbres
by salm-liva-570
Summary: Une fic sombre... le résumer est à l'interrieur... et... euh... je vous met deux chap immédiatement à la place d'un ! Bonne Lecture !
1. Default Chapter

présentation : ceci et une fic commune qui je peut le dire a un assé fière résulta jusqu'à présent ! %07, salmanda et moi (Livalia) on a décider de faire une fic du genre sombre...  
  
somaire : et si Voldemort prenait brusquement le controle de l'anglettre... et si Harry était le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter... bon j'avoue que ces assé laid comme résumer et banale comme histoire mais si vous lisez vous aller voir que la fic et pas si banale que cela !!!  
  
ces bien obliger quoi ! on est trois dessus !  
  
Bon j'avoue que ce chap est court... mais 570 qui a fait ce chap en avait fait un plus long mias malhuereusement celui-ci à était effacer...  
  
Vous comprendrez qu'il n,avais Certainement pas très envie de tout recommencé et a donc résumer sa dans un court chap.  
  
Et ces aussi parce que le chap est si court que je vous met immédiatement le deuxième chap...  
  
L'ENVOL DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES   
  
Prologue   
  
Départ forcé  
  
Harry se réveilla brutalement. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Un encore où des nouvelles familles se faisaient massacrer. Et ce qu'il y avait de plus angoissant, c'est que c'était soit en train de se passer, soit ça s'était déjà passé, soit ça se passerait un jour.   
  
Il regarda sa montre. Il était minuit mois cinq. Dans cinq minutes, donc, ce serait son anniversaire. Il était habitué à cette scène, il la vivait depuis qu'il était dans cette chambre. Pour le moment, aucunes lettres ne lui étaient parvenues. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour ça.   
  
Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était ne pas recevoir une lettre du ministère lui annoncant la mort de Ron ou de Hermione. Il savait qu'en ce moment, dans le monde des sorciers, tout était confus et que des carnages avaient eu lieux.   
  
Il était tellement bouleversé par le retour de Voldemort qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa cicatrice lui faisait extrèmement mal, c'était indiscutable. Il n'avait envoyé de lettres qu'à son parrain, ce que celui-ci avait accepté, car apparament, il avait fait en sorte que personne ne le repère, avec l'aide de Dumbledore.   
  
Il se sentait 24 heures sur 24 menacé, peut être qu'en ce moment même des mangemorts s'apprétaient à l'attaquer…   
  
Il avait pris peur de regarder par la fenêtre, et le faisait de moins en moins souvent.   
  
Il était, en fait, enfermé dans une prison, il n'osait plus sortir de chez lui.   
  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prenant ainsi des risques. Il voulait absolument savoir où était Hedwige, elle n'allait pas assister à son anniversaire. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa chouette préférée ? Il n'osait y penser.   
  
Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Bigre ! Il ne restait, avant son anniversaire, plus que 15 secondes… 12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…   
  
« - Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! »,   
  
dit une voix assez tremblante.   
  
Harry releva la tête. Il n'en crus pas ses yeux.   
  
Il y avait là Mme Figg, et… Montant un balai ! Hedwige l'accompagnait.   
  
Celle-ci vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry, et après un hululement rempli de joie, lui mordilla affectueusement l'index.   
  
« - Merci, Mme Figg ! Mais, je ne comprends rien ! »   
  
Elle était clairement inquiète, et dit rapidement à Harry :   
  
« - Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Je suis une sorcière, moi aussi, et chargée de ta protection. Or, là, tu cours un grand danger… Tu vas m'accompagner… Va chercher tes affaires, et mets-les sur un porte-bagages que je vais faire entre nos deux balais… Emmène tout, mais dépêche-toi ! Et tu peux m'appeler Arabella.   
  
- D'accord, Arabella… » dit Harry, qui avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.   
  
Mais tandis qu'il chargeait ses affaires, il entendit le lourd bruit d'une porte enfoncée.   
  
« - Que se passe-il ? demanda-il, affolé.   
  
- Pas le temps ! répondit Arabella, tout d'un coup très pressée. Vite dépêche-toi ! »   
  
C'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre… Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers, et en nombre…   
  
« - Harry, il faut que tu viennes, maintenant, tout de suite ! »   
  
Il obéit.   
  
Alors, ils démarrèrent en vitesse, et furent rapidement éloignés du 4, Privet Drive.   
  
« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ?   
  
- Harry… J'ai peur qu'il s'agisse… De mangemorts ! »   
  
Un silence tomba.   
  
Harry était terrorisé. Il dit, en pleurant :   
  
« - Mais alors, les Dursley vont…   
  
- Mourir, oui, répondit-elle d'une voie grave. C'est irréparable. Mais c'est toi qu'ils recherchaient. Je les ai sentis arriver de loin, et je suis immédiatement venue te chercher.   
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'effondra en larmes…   
  
D'un seul coup, tout s'écroulait…   
  
Il se l'était toujours caché à lui-même, mais il le savait intérieurement : les Dursley, même s'ils étaient méchants, comptaient beaucoup pour lui…   
  
C'était le pire anniversaire qu'il ait eu. Malgré le fait qu'il pouvait être maintenant sûr qu'il n'irait plus jamais vivre chez les Dursley.   
  
Il s'endormit sur son balai, accroché à celui d'Arabella Figg.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
note/Salm : Bon, comme principe c'est simple, un chap. 570, un chap. moi (salm) et un chap. liva, généralement c'est dans l'ordre, sinon on marque notre nom en bas, celui ci c'est 570. Et si vous lisez (j'espère) laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
note/570 : ces un peu court, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes (tout a été éfacé! raaaah!), alors, je m'en excuse.(déso.... mon Word...)   
  
note/liva : bon a vrai dire... le prochain est de moi... on a pas pu suivre l'ordre comme prévu... salmanda avait trop de travaux scolaire quand il fut le temps de faire le deuxième chap... alors ces cela... comme je le disait tantot le p^remier chap est très court mais le deuxième est plus long...  
  
autre/note/liva : habituellement cela devrai être moi qui puplis la fanfic sur ce site... (de cela je suis pas encore tout à fait sure pk on en a pas vraiment parlé... ) mais même si ces toujours moi qui puplie les chap je suis presque sure que se seras chacun a n'autre tour de répondre au reviews !! dépandant de qui a écrie le chap lol ! 


	2. Le conseil des ténèbres

Liva pour l'écriture,   
  
570 pour la correction,  
  
Salm pour la publication sur twwo.  
  
Liva pour la puplication sur fanfiction.net  
  
Bonjour, petite note, quand dans l'histoire c'est écrit :  
  
NDL = Note de Liva   
  
NDS = Note de Salm   
  
ND5 = Note de 570   
  
CHAPITRE I – Livalia  
  
Le conseil des Ténèbres  
  
Harry se réveilla avec une odeur désagréable sous les narines. Ça sentait le chou. Harry se leva sur ses coudes et lança un regard ensommeillé autour de lui. Il n'était pas chez les Dursley. Son esprit embrouillé se souvint peu à peu de ce qui était arrivé, les mangemorts... les Dursley... et surtout de Mrs Figg sur un balai...   
  
Après avoir difficilement ouvert les yeux, Harry regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Il se rendit vite compte que même s'il avait associé la désagréable odeur au chou, il n'en était rien ! L'odeur émanait, en fait, de la pourriture... Tout était noire autour de lui mais il put quand même distinguer des barreaux et des murs couverts de moisissure... Une prison !   
  
La panique s'empara immédiatement de son esprit. Ou diable était-il atterri ? Que faisait-il dans cette pseudo cellule ? Et ou est-ce que la veille Figg l'avait emmené ? ... Et qu'est-ce que Mrs Figg foutait sur un ballais ?!? Que devait-il faire ? Qui l'avait mis dans cette fâcheuse position ?   
  
Secouant la tête, comme pour se réveiller, Harry regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. La panique qui c'était emparé de lui disparaissait peu à peu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait se contrôler, mais plutôt parce que son instinct avait pris le dessus. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir mieux dans l'obscurité ambiante. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur. Il était seul dans une pièce dont le mur était rempli de... En fait, il ne le savait pas trop, mais cela avait une couleur rougeâtre... Les barreaux, qu'il avait cru être les barreaux de prison, étaient en fait des barreaux aux fenêtres... Le sol était recouvert d'une matière visqueuse. Il pouvait la sentir sous ses doigts. Harry avait peur de découvrir ce que c'était... Oh, bien sûr, au profond de lui-même il savait très bien ce qu'était cette substance mais préférait ne pas trop y penser.   
  
Harry essaya de ce lever mais il s'aperçut bien assez tôt qu'il était enchaîné...   
  
- Que diable... murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.   
  
Harry chercha sa baguette des yeux... Il ne la trouva pas... ou était-elle ? La lumière de la lune filtrait doucement à travers de la fenêtre à barreaux. Cette lumière fit soudain réfléchir un objet noir pas très loin de lui. Sa baguette... il devait l'attraper ! Il ne savait pas qui le retenait ainsi prisonnier mais une chose était sure... Cette personne ne lui voulait pas du bien.   
  
Il voulut tendre la main jusqu'à sa baguette mais les chaînes qui le retenait lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il entreprit donc de ramper jusqu'à elle. Mais les chaînes était lourde et l'empêchait d'aller vite. Harry coulait à toutes les deux secondes, des regards anxieux vers la porte. Cela n'aidait pas non plus, car à chaque fois, il était obliger de cherché à nouveau sa baguette des yeux.   
  
Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à ramper ainsi, mais cela lui parut une éternité. Il arriva enfin près de l'objet qu'il désirait. Il tendit la main mais au même instant la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il s'empara vite fait de la baguette.   
  
La lumière qui émana de la porte lui fit mal au yeux pendant quelque seconde, ensuite il put distinguer un être difforme qui avançait doucement vers lui à contre lumière.   
  
Harry pointa sa baguette vers lui.   
  
- Tut-tut-tut... dit l'être. Tu me crois tout de même pas assez fou pour te laisser une vraie baguette entre les mains, jeune sorcier ?   
  
- Pourquoi pas ?   
  
- Parce que je ne suis pas fou, ria l'être.   
  
- Qu'êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?   
  
L'être ria à nouveau. Un rire qui fit frémir Harry d'horreur.   
  
- Du calme petit humain ! Que de fougue alors que vous êtes attaché... je serais presque impressionné ! Mais j'ai bien dit presque... pour répondre à tes questions. Je suis un ogre de la race noble, je tiens à le préciser, qui ne te veux rien de bon et tu es ici parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! »   
  
Race noble... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par la ? Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le temps de pensé à ce genre de détaille ! Des choses plus importantes devaient attirer son attention comme le : « rien de bon », qu'avait dit l'ogre.   
  
L'ogre rit à nouveau…   
  
- En fait les ogres nobles sont très différents des normaux, ria-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Avec un normal tu serais déjà mort et il serait sans doute incapable d'aligner deux mots de suite... mais les nobles aiment jouer avec leurs proies et discuter avec pour leur faire sentir que leur heure est arrivée !   
  
L'ogre cessa de sourire. Son visage qui avait alors était souriant et bien que peu rassurant avenant, prit une grimace telle que Harry faillis s'étrangler de peur.   
  
- Ces pour cela que je t'ai laissé cette baguette jeune sorcier... Pour jouer un peu avec toi...   
  
Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant en vain une échappatoire.   
  
- Pas la peine sorcier. Tu ne trouveras rien pour t'aider ici ! dit d'une voix glacial l'être. Il serait folie pour toi de ne s'aurait-ce que penser d'avoir le dessus sur moi jeune humain. Votre race et faible...   
  
Un sourire apparut doucement sur ses lèvres... Un sourire qui avait tout sauf la capacité de rassurer notre jeune héros. Un sourire de pur dédain.   
  
- Vous les humains vous vous croyez si fort ! dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune sorcier. Vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout ! Eh bien je vais te faire tomber de ton piédestal mon jeune ami ! Vous êtes en bas de la chaîne alimentaire ! Tout en bas ! Quelque uns seulement sauraient nous battre, nous sommes les prédateurs et toi tu n'en fait pas parti ! Tu n'es pas une des personnes qui sauraient nous battre ! Tu es pathétique ! Mais il faut faire avec ce que l'on a...   
  
Harry regarda l'ogre épouvanté... Il allait le manger... Harry en était sure ! La panique semblait s'insinuer doucereusement dans ces veines. Ces alors qu'il s'aperçut que l'ogre lorgnait, à ce qui semblait nerveusement, sa baguette. Harry fronça les sourcils... Et si... Et s'il lui avait menti sur sa baguette ? Quitte à avoir l'air d'un idiot ensuite, Harry leva sa baguette et cria :   
  
- STUPEFIX !   
  
Harry vit une lueur s'échapper de sa baguette et aller foudroyer l'ogre. C'était sa vraie baguette. Harry sourit croyant avoir réussi à figer son ennemi.   
  
- Sa chatouille, ria froidement l'ogre. Tu croyais vraiment, que se tout petit sort saurait me mettre hors d'état de te nuire ? Laisse moi rire !   
  
L'ogre se jeta sur lui avec une agilité difficile à croire pour un être de sa carrure. Harry ne pu l'éviter. L'ogre le pris par les deux bras et le cola sur le mur fessant ainsi tombé les lourdes chaînes. pour la première fois depuis que l'ogre était rentré Harry s'aperçut que la pièce était éclairer par le lumière qui émanait de la porte. Les murs étaient bel et bien recouverts de sang séché et le sol... Recouverts de racailles de toutes sortes... Des oiseaux morts ici et là, des rats, des reptiles... Et même un corps qui semblait humain... Tous morts, flottant dans leur sang devenu une sorte de liquide noir visqueux.   
  
L'ogre approcha son visage du jeune homme, qui crut qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il sentit l'haleine de l'être sous son nez. L'ogre sourit à nouveau laissant à Harry le temps de voir ses dents pointues comme des rasoirs. Harry dégluti péniblement. Il avait toujours sa baguette, mais ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il avait essayé le seul sort puisant, qu'il savait faire, outre le Patronus. Le visage de l'ogre s'approcha de plus en plus. Alors, plus par instinct que par ingéniosité, Harry leva sa baguette et la mit juste devant les yeux de l'ogre, en criant :   
  
« LUMOS ! »   
  
L'ogre poussa un gémissement et s'écarta prestement de Harry en se frottant les yeux des deux mains. Harry courut vers la porte la poussa et ferma le verrou avant que l'ogre ait pu faire quoi que se soit.   
  
Harry soupira de soulagement et appuya son front sur la porte. Quelque seconde plus tard, des cris de rage retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il devait déguerpir d'ici le plus vite possible. Harry fit volte-face pour s'en retourner, mais il se figea. Devant lui se tenait d'autres créatures, pas des ogres, mais il doutait, tout de même, qu'elle lui voulait du bien… Levant la tête fièrement et sa baguette par la même occasion, Harry détailla ces adversaires, pas un ne souriait ou laissait voir une quelconque émotion traverser leur visage. Harry savait qu'il n'avait cette fois aucune chance... Il était sept contre un... Il était rare de voir autant de race se mélanger au autre, mais cela Harry n'en eut pas conscience.   
  
- Bien, bien ! applaudit l'un des être, qui était juste devant lui. Je te félicite ! Tu as passé l'épreuve !   
  
- L'é... l'épreuve ? répéta stupidement Harry. Que... quelle épreuve ?   
  
- Tu as battu Brutus ! Tu t'en es même sorti sans une égratignure. Suit-nous, jeune humain ! »   
  
Le vampire se retourna et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée du château, vite suivi des autres.   
  
- Suit-nous, répéta le l'être d'une voix doucereuse en voyant, que Harry ne bougeait pas. Ne nous oblige pas à prendre la manière forte...   
  
Harry en voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix suivit le l'être.   
  
- Ou m'emmenez-vous ?   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune homme, nous ne t'emmenons pas chez ton ennemi.   
  
- Mais je croyais que... s'étonna Harry.   
  
- Vous croyez plein de chose fausses, vous, les humains, l'interrompit l'être en coulant un regard vers lui. Nous sommes peut-être des êtres maléfiques, selon vos dires, mais nous sommes loin d'être bête ou près à suivre un pseudo seigneur des ténèbres.   
  
- Alors que me voulez-vous ?   
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt mon jeune ami impatient.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?   
  
- Ma race tu veux dire ? Je suis un vampire.   
  
- Vous allez-me... ?   
  
- Cesse ces questions, humain ! s'écria le vampire agacé. Je n'en ai que faire ! Tu sauras tout bientôt ! Apprendre la patience ne te ferais pas de tort !   
  
- La patience est une vertu, approuva un autre être d'une voix sage. Les vampires, tout comme les humains, sont des races impatientes...   
  
- Tout le contraire des rayas je suppose, ironisa le vampire.   
  
- Tout à fait juste mon ami, dit sereinement celui-ci.   
  
Harry détailla la créature. Sa peau semblait faite d'écaille... Des écailles rouges. Il émanait un certain charme et une certaine beauté de cette créature. Harry ne pouvait par contre pas dire d'où lui venait cette impression. La créature n'était pas vraiment belle, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas repoussante non plus. Ces yeux bleus faisaient un étrange contraste avec le rouge de ses écailles. A bien y penser, Harry se dit que sa beauté était surtout due de ses yeux, et peut-être aussi à grâce à son visage si serein. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement à cause des gestes que la créature faisait en parlant. [1] [NDL : en bas pour plus de description sur les rayas... puise qu'il sortent tout droit de mon esprit tordu...]   
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte aux lourde tenture. Elles s'ouvrirent sans que personne ne les ait poussées... Il rentrèrent dans une pièce circulaire. Une pièce magnifique, mais sombre. Des draps de velours recouvraient les murs, et le plafond était fait des nuages bougeant et ombrageux... Il y avait même quelques éclairs qui transperçaient de temps en temps le nuage. Une seule et unique table était au fond de la salle... Six créatures y étaient assises.   
  
Il lui sembla reconnaître quatre de ces créatures. Un ogre, un spinx, un raya et un vampire. Par contre, il s'y trouvait également deux créatures inconnues de lui. L'une d'elles semblait mi-lion, mi-homme. Et l'autre... Et bien l'autre, il ne savait vraiment ce que c'était, mais elle était bleue avec des nageoires, des palmes et les yeux rouges.   
  
Le raya se leva à leur arrivée et lança un regard perçant à l'ogre.   
  
- Votre plus grand guerrier a été battu par un enfant, Grunshki, constata le raya d'une voix rauque et avec les mêmes gestes bizarroïdes l'autre raya. J'ai bien peur que vous ayez eut tort.   
  
L'orgre pour toute réponse grogna et croisa les bras mécontents en jetant un regard mauvais au raya. Le raya loin de s'en formaliser sourit et se tourna vers Harry.   
  
- Alors, jeune... Vous avez battu un ogre ! Juste entre toi et moi... ajouta le raya avec une inflexion amusé dans la voix. ce n'est pas une tâche très ardu...   
  
- N'insultez pas ma race Ellors ou vous le paierez ! dit doucereusement Grunshki.   
  
- Tant de colère dans ta voie est dommage, Grunshki, ne la laisse pas te submerger. Tu y perdras beaucoup plus que tu en gagneras, mon ami...   
  
Grushki lança un autre regard furieux, mais ne répliqua rien. Ellors se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.   
  
- Les ogres sont des êtres facilement sujets à la colère, dit-il d'un ton dictatorial. C'est leur plus grande faiblesse. Mais il faut excuser Grushki, il est particulièrement grincheux...   
  
Ladite personne jeta un regard furieux au raya.   
  
- Du calme, Grunshki. Je plaisante, enfin... d'une certaine façon, dit Ellors d'un ton mystérieux. Mais qu'importe, nous devons nous occuper de notre jeune ami. Ton nom est Harry n'est-ce pas ?   
  
- Oui, dit celui-ci en redressant la tête.   
  
- Bien... Alors Harry... Je suis sur que tu as plein de question... pose-les... c'est l'instant ou jamais.   
  
- Euh... Ou suis-je, demanda prudemment Harry.   
  
- Oh, bonne question... tu es dans une école mon chère... pas dans une école de sorcellerie, mais plutôt une école de démon… Ici on apprend au étudiant à châtrer et scalper adéquatement leurs victime... comment les mordre sans laisser trop de trace... comment leur tendre des piège... Fermez cette bouche voyons. Une bouche est toujours plus belle fermée que bouche-bée…   
  
Harry ferma prestement la bouche. Il ne c'était même aperçut qu'elle était ouverte. Le raya échangea un regard amusé avec le vampire.   
  
- D'autre question, jeune humain ? dit le vampire en souriant découvrant ainsi ces deux canine pointu.   
  
- Euh… ! pourquoi suis-je ici ?   
  
- Parce que nous l'avons décidé ! grogna grunshki.   
  
- Allons, allons… intervient le spinx. Calmez-vous grunshki !   
  
Grunshki se contenta de grogner à nouveau.   
  
- Mais et Mme Figg ?   
  
- Mme Figg, s'étonna Ellors. Qui est madame Figg ?   
  
Se fut à se moment la que la créature bleue pris la parole avec une voix profonde… Epeurante [2] :   
  
- Enfin un domaine ou vous ne savez pas tout Ellors ! Il faut sortir le champagne ! ces une première ! Mme Figg est l'apparence que j'ai pris pour enlever Harry de son domicile.   
  
- Vous étiez Mme Figg, s'étonna Harry.   
  
- Oui... c'était bien moi.   
  
Harry regarda un instant la créature avec appréhension. Celle-ci sembla comprendre et secoua la tête. il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait pleuré sur son épaule... Harry dégluti péniblement. Il avait honte de c'être laissé aller ainsi !   
  
- Et hem... Que me voulez-vous ? demanda finalement Harry, en voyant que les autres attendait une question de lui.   
  
Ellors sourit comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Il échangea un regard avec le vampire et commença à avancer vers Harry.   
  
- Sais-tu ce qu'es un raya, Harry ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas... Aucun humain n'a survécu après nous avoir vue pour en parler... Ce sont des créatures qui peuvent paraître sages et sans grandes défense, mais je peux t'assuré qu'un raya trouve toujours son bonheur à torturer un humain... Si tu savais la jouissance que donne la vue d'un enfant en pleure ou d'une femme criant pour qu'on l'achève... c'est carrément extatique !   
  
Ellors s'approcha jusqu'à Harry qui le regardait avancer avec appréhension et frayeur. Harry chercha en vain se qu'il devait faire... mais il ne trouva rien, donc il releva la tête essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa frayeur et attendit que le raya soit tout près de lui.   
  
- Mais tu as de la chance, humain... car tu seras le premier à rencontrer ma race et à en resortir vivant... susurra-t-il.   
  
- Vois-tu, continua le vampire qui lui aussi c'était approché. Nous sommes les ténèbres... et un sorcier qui ce fait appeler lord Voldemort revendique le nom de seigneur des ténèbres.   
  
- Et cela nous ne pouvons le tolérer ! continua Grunshki.   
  
- De plus se dit seigneur veut tuer tout les moldus ! enchaîna le mi-homme, mi-lion.   
  
- Ce que nous pouvons tolérer... dit Ellors en prenant délicatement Harry par l'épaule. Oh, bien sure nous aimons nous faire des gâteries de temps en temps... torturer un ou deux moldu fais parti des plaisir de la vie... mais pas les exterminer... Les sorciers sont trop difficile à capturer pour un simple dîner... Les moldus eux sont facile... ils sont notre nourriture et nous ne les voulons pas mort... Tu comprend le dilemme que se sorcier nous pose ?   
  
- Nous avons déjà tenté de nous en débarrasser, mais nous avons découvert à cette occasion que ce mage mériterait peut-être l'appellation de seigneur des ténèbres, dit le spinx.   
  
- Mais il est humain... Et les humains ne nous gouverneront jamais… Tout au plus, nous pouvons nous en faire nos alliés… Mais jamais nos maîtres ! grogna le mi-lion.   
  
- Ces pour cela que tu es ici, homme... fini Ellors. Et nous voulons que tu nous aide à nous débarrasser de ce maître... Ou plutôt nous voulons t'apprendre comment t'en débarrasser... ces nous qui voulons t'aider...   
  
- Cette été tu resteras ici avec nous ! dit le vampire. Nous t'apprendrons des magies démoniaques... Ne pense pas que nous allons t'enseigner des bonnes choses, humain... c'est la magie noire que nous t'apprendrons... notre magie.   
  
- Nous te voulons comme allier, renchéri le spinx. Nous ne croyons pas que les humains pensent bien différemment de nous... Nous ne croyons pas que nous nous disions tes maîtres te ferait plaisir.   
  
- Et il serait dommage de nous mettre à dos, la seule personne qui soit, au dire des sorcier, capable de battre ce mage.   
  
Ellors sourit à nouveau. L'esprit de Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à capter tous ce que les autre lui disaient… Lui, leur allié… S'allier à des êtres des ténèbres ! Pourquoi ? Ah oui pour tuer Voldemort... Tien ! Pourquoi est-ce que la pièce se mettait à tourner soudain ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout devenait flou ? Mais avant qu'il ne puis-ce le découvrir tout devint noire. Il c'était évanouie   
  
- Le pauvre, sourit Ellors. Trop d'émotion dans une seule journée...   
  
- Se battre contre un ogre en se levant n'est pas ce que j'appellerais de reposant, babina la créature bleue aux palmes.   
  
- J'imagine que cela doit être épuisant pour un humain de son âge, approuva le vampire. Je vais aller le porter à sa chambre.   
  
- Bonne idée, dit Grunshki. Mais ne le mord pas...   
  
Ellors hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.   
  
- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Grushki... Nous avons besoin de lui vivant et non mort...   
  
Le vampire se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortis de la pièce.   
  
- Bien, s'exclama le mi-homme mi-lion. Le haut conseil des démons doit délibérer. Est-ce que quelqu'un est en défaveur contre le fait que le jeune humain devienne notre allier ? Non... bien nous ferons passer le serment du test au jeune humain demain, pour qu'il puise à partir de maintenant faire parti de notre conseille et qu'il promette de ne jamais nous trahir sous peine de mort. Des questions avant la fin de la discussion ? Non... Bien la séance est levée... Vous pouvez tous aller dormir...   
  
&~&~&~&~&~  
  
[1-NDL]Je vois les geste qu'il font un peu comme ceux des taillellons [je sais pas comment cela s'écrit] dans "Invasion planète Terre", je sais pas si vous connaissez... mais ils font toujours des gestes doux et gracieux en parlant... Ils ont un port gracieux, mais toujours un peu bizarre... Ils ont constament des petits gestes, des petit signes qui font qu'il semblent pacifiques et sages, mais également malins et rusés... Ils ont ces petits gestes qui les font croire hors d'atteinte... hors de la réalité, notre réalité... Et des yeux bleu magnifiques... yeux très très clairs... mais bien sûr, les rayas n'ont pas l'apparence des taillellons, seulement les gestes, leur port et leur yeux bleus... parce que pour le reste j'ai imaginé rouge avec une peau faite d'écailles, grandq, agils, sveltes, tout en étant fort en même temps... Parlant habituellement d'un ton doucereux sarcastique ou dictatorial... sans jamais élever la voix.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[NDS] Ce chapitre a été écrit par Liva ! le prochain est écris par Salm.  
  
[ND5] Réponse au reviews (Twwo)   
  
Merci pour ses (quelques) encouragements.... C'est très court, et pas hyper génial, parce que j'ai eu quelques problèmes (tout a été effacé! raaaah!), alors, j'ai eu la flemme de tout recommencer...(déso.... mon Word...), la prochaine fois, ce sera beaucoup plus long, et mieux! vous me croyez?   
  
psychos : je sais, très court... et classique... mais une prologue est souvent très classique. Il suffit de voir la suite de Liva, et c'est plus très classique.   
  
Shannen : merci, comme d'habitude, tu sais bien encourager tout le monde, toi ! Baah, quand même, il est un peu inquiet pour eux (les Dursley), parfois, s'il leur arrive un danger.. La preuve, le début du 5 (j'ai commencé le 5! Chouette ! loll)   
  
XenDer : merci, et voilà voilà, grâce à livalia, voici une suite que je trouve très très bien !   
  
DDNT : chacun son style.... *froid glacial* lolllll... J'espère que si tu lis ça, tes vacances se sont passées pas trop mal,... Et vraiment désolé d'avoir tout d'un coup arrêté, et puis dit que je revennais dans 10 minutes (sans revenir), j'avais pas le choix......   
  
[ND5] Voilà... prochain chapitre : Salmanda !  
  
Merci de laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! 


	3. Constitution démoniaque

L'Envol du Seigneur des Ténèbres.   
  
Ecrit par : SALMANDA  
  
Orthographe et publication twwo : 570.   
  
Puplication ffn : Liva  
  
Les descriptions du château, de la salle de cours, et du manoir vu de l'extérieur ont été faites par 570 (mais ne nous vantons pas, ça m'a pris 5 minutes)  
  
Avant le début, je voudrais féliciter Salm pour sa partie jurement : je trouve ça hyper réaliste !  
  
(ça veut pas dire que celui de liva est moins bien)[j'espère bien lol !]  
  
CHAPITRE II – SALMANDA  
  
Constitution démoniaque   
  
J'ai froid, j'ai mal à la tête, où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ? Mais qui est-ce, lui ? un vampire… qu'est ce que je fais avec un vampire ?  
  
- Vous vous réveillez enfin, vous vous êtes évanouie. Je vous remets debout.  
  
Harry de nouveau sur ces jambes, marche les jambes en coton, il suit le vampire de corridor en corridor, jusqu'à qu'ils aboutissent devant une petite porte en bois vernis.  
  
- Tenez, jeune humain, voilà votre chambre, dit le vampire en ouvrant la porte d'un geste domestique.  
  
- Merci… dit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Harry entra et l'instant d'après il entendit la serrure de la porte se verrouiller, il ne parla pas, il s'en doutait. Il scruta la pièce d'un regard circulaire, une chambre assez luxueuse, décoré à l'ancienne, un canapé, un lit, une table de chevet, et une armoire, tous était des meubles à la Louis XIV. « Très joli », pensa Harry. Mais la pièce était dépourvue de fenêtre et n'avait qu'une lampe à l'huile pour éclairage.  
  
Il finit son inspection des lieux et alla s'étendre sur les draps de velours qui ornait le lit. Il resta quelque temps allongé, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il avait du mal à respirer, il régnait dans cette chambre une chaleur intense et une horrible odeur de caoutchouc brûlé.  
  
Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit, il commença à récapituler les évènements qui s'était produit la veille.  
  
« Bon, j'ai été enlevé par une espèce de Zora qui a pris l'apparence de Mrs Figg, ensuite je me réveille dans une cellule imprégner de sang où je me fais attaquer par un ogre, ensuite je suis accueilli dans un conseil de démon qui veulent me prendre comme allié, et puis quoi encore ? Ils voudront m'inscrire dans leur école de démon… »  
  
Harry ria dans sa tête, sa situation était absurde, mais bon, s'il pouvait augmenter ses chances de battre Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?  
  
Il s'interrogea longuement sur ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain, mais la fatigue des événements s'empara de lui. Il dormit quelques heures d'un sommeil pondéré, d'un sommeil bien, comme si la journée précédente avait été trop illogique pour qu'elle soit réelle et qu'il espérait se réveiller dans sa petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive.   
  
Mais plus tard, des pas lourds se firent entendre le long du corridor, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils aboutissent devant la porte. Alors là, des cognements violents fracassa la porte, et réveilla en sursaut notre jeune sorcier.  
  
- Allez, réveilles-toi ! dit une voix grave, Harry reconnu l'ogre du conseil, Grunshki, s'il se souvenait bien.  
  
Harry gémit quelque peu et se leva d'un bond, ses espoirs de se réveiller chez les Dursley s'étaient révélé nuls. Il attendit que l'ogre, qui visiblement était mal habile, glisse la clef dans la serrure de la porte pour lui ouvrir. Quand enfin il réussi, il ordonna à Harry d'une voix pas très rassurante :  
  
- Aller, suis-moi ! Le conseil t'attend.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la pièce circulaire de la veille. Grunshki le plaça au centre de la salle. Il pu observer tout les membres de l'assemblée des Ténèbres. Il y en avait bien plus que la veille, de toutes les espèces cette fois-ci. Il ne savait pas trop qu'elle espèces, mais bon.  
  
Ellors prit la parole.  
  
- Tout comme nous te l'avons informé hier, nous t'avons choisi comme allié, acceptes-tu toujours ?  
  
Avait-il vraiment le choix ? s'il voulait débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, il fallait bien qu'il apprenne quelques nouvelles tactiques.  
  
Il répondit donc d'un ton sûr :  
  
- Oui…  
  
- Bon alors, poursuivit le raya, si tu veux bien t'approcher.  
  
Figé sous l'attention des monstres, des regards aussi désapprobateurs qu'approbateurs, qui semblait lui dire « comme tu as l'air appétissant » ou encore « Que fais-tu parmi les démons ? », Harry obéit et s'approcha de Ellors.  
  
Grunshki lui présenta un livre noire, poussiéreux et ténébreux. Il lui fit signe de poser sa main droite sur le bouquin.  
  
- Répètes après moi, dit-il.  
  
- Pourquoi, répondit Harry, qui réalisa ensuite que sa question étais visiblement mal placé.  
  
- Pour nous assurer de ta fidélité, il faut que tu passes un serment.  
  
- Un serment ?  
  
- Oui, un serment, dit-il, commençant à s'impatienter. Un serment des ténèbres. Alors répète après moi.  
  
Par le pouvoir de l'ombre  
  
- Par le pouvoir de l'ombre  
  
- Et par la force des ténèbres  
  
- Et par la force des ténèbres  
  
- Sur cette constitution démoniaque, je jure  
  
- Sur cette constitution démoniaque, je jure  
  
- D'être fidèle et dévoué  
  
- D'être fidèle et dévoué  
  
- Au conseil des démons et aux créatures maléfiques  
  
- Au conseil des démons et aux créatures maléfiques  
  
- De ne pas les trahir  
  
- De ne pas les trahir  
  
- Et d'être leur allié  
  
- Et d'être leur allié  
  
- Jusqu'à la fin  
  
- Jusqu'à la fin  
  
Après ses derniers mots, les regards cessèrent d'être pesants sur les épaules d'Harry, et Ellors s'approcha de lui, d'un air familier.  
  
- Bon, venez avec moi.  
  
Il le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna au dehors. Harry put enfin voir où il était.  
  
Il venait de sortir d'une grosse demeure datant de plusieurs siècles. Mais il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil, en Angleterre. De toute façon il n'était jamais sorti de sa région. Et n'avait ainsi jamais vu des murs aussi sombres, comme ceux là.   
  
Mais ce n'était pas tout : Il voyait un peu plus loin quelque chose d'encore plus massif, et la demeure se trouvait à côté d'un haut rocher.   
  
Entre les deux imposants bâtiments, un chemin passant dans un parc gris et morne sinuait en montant.   
  
Le soleil était éclatant, pas tant que ça tout compte fait, seulement, comparé à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce précédente, c'était frappant. Il l'amenait vers un immense château, aux allures de Poudlard, mais en plus grisonnant, encore, et surtout plus ombreux, et sinistre.   
  
- Eeeeeh… dit Harry d'un ton questionneur.  
  
- Ah ! Cet édifice, c'est l'école !  
  
- L'école de démons ?  
  
- Oui, celle dont je vous parlais hier.  
  
La grande porte était dominée par deux tours grises.   
  
Harry, toujours poussé par Ellors, entra dans l'école. Elle était extrêmement noir et sinistre. Il parcoura, guidé du raya, les corridors orné de poussière et de tableau morbide.  
  
- Voulez-vous assister à l'un des cours, Harry ?  
  
- Hum… dit Harry, pas certain de vraiment vouloir.  
  
- Alors, entrer donc dans cette salle.  
  
Ellors poussa Harry dans la première salle de cours.   
  
La pièce était très basse, mais très spacieuse. Les murs de pierre étaient gris, et ce qui frappa tout de suite Harry, ce fut la couleur émeraude qui baignait dans la pièce. Elle était due à une seule et unique ampoule, en plein centre du plafond, protégée par un bocal arrondi.   
  
Alors qu'une vingtaine d'élèves qu'Harry ne distinguait pas jetèrent yeux et oreilles vers les nouveaux arrivants, un grand centaure qui avait de longs cheveux couleur paille et des yeux plus jaunes que natures, et qui était derrière un large bureau s'approcha d'eux.   
  
Un silence parcouru la salle entière, jusqu'à ce que Ellors prit la parole.  
  
- Monsieur le professeur, je vous amène un élève.  
  
- Un humain ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Alors Harry, intimidé, regarda autour de lui toutes les créatures qui l'entouraient, loups-garous, elfes, vampires, fauves, rayas et une dizaine d'autre qu'il n'était pas sûr d'identifier correctement. Le professeur était un centaure de grande carrure, avec un pelage noir et une tête de mage noir.  
  
- Assoyez-vous, jeune homme.  
  
Harry obéit immédiatement quand il entendit la voix féroce et grave du professeur.  
  
- Pour résumer la matière à notre nouvel arrivant, nous étudions dans ce cours comment être des prédateurs de choix.  
  
Qu'est ce que je vais faire de savoir comment être un prédateur ? pensa Harry.  
  
- Au cours précédant, nous avons vu comment tendre un piège et comment l'amadoué facilement. A ce cours-ci, nous allons démontrer qu'il est facile de la décapité et de se nourrir de sa chair.  
  
Décapité… se nourrir… de sa chair… Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Le centaure sorti de l'arrière de son bureau un hippogriffe déjà mort.  
  
- Ceux qui possèdent des griffes ou des crocs, vous pouvez le planter directement dans votre victime, mais pour ceux qui, comme moi, sont doté de mains, vous utiliser quelque chose de pointu, comme un rocher ou un couteau.  
  
Alors le professeur sorti un petit glaive et le planta au beau milieu du torse de l'animal… le sens éclaboussait partout…  
  
- Comme vous le voyez, la chair d'hippogriffe est tendre et est délicieuse cru, dit le centaure en prenant une grande bouchée, et un organe qui est délicieuse cru également est le foie.  
  
Il sortit le foie du corps et en pris une énorme bouché, sans n'était trop… Harry allait vomir, il se sauva à toutes jambes de la salle de cours.  
  
Il s'appuya contre un mur pour respirer et laisser passer son haut-le-cœur. Après quelques minutes, son envie de régurgiter s'estompa légèrement, mais il fut interpeller par une bête plus répugnante encore que tout ce qu'il venait de voir.  
  
Elle était grande, robuste, avec la peau à l'allure rugueuse, pleine de bouton, avec les yeux vert lime, des poils sortant de tous ces extrémités, de long cheveux jaunâtre et les mains pourvu d'ongles très long cornu et jaunis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, humain ? demanda l'horrible créature.  
  
Harry ne pu répondre devant l'odeur abominable qui émanait de la créature, et elle cru, sûrement, que c'était une sorte d'offense puisqu'elle le pris directement à la gorge, et croyez le, sa peau n'avait pas seulement l'allure rugueuse, elle l'était autant que du papier sablé.  
  
Mais une voix lointaine venant du bout du corridor dit autoritairement :  
  
- Lâche-le !   
  
Fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre est écris par 570, et si vous le voulez vite, demandez-le-nous par reviews : il est plus ou moins près. On aimerait aussi votre avis sur l'histoire jusqu'ici, vous pouvez faire une critique négative.   
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
RAR : puice que salm et 570 sont pas sur msn pour l'instant et que je veux pas retardé la puplication je vais y répondre... même si téchniquement 570 est suposé le faire pour les réponse du premier chap et moi du 2... (ces liva qui écrit)... même si les commentaire en haut son de 570... pas trop mélanger ??? ^ ^  
  
Cynore : MICI !!! au nom de nous trois ! bon... il savent pas encore que tu leur a laisser une reviews mais je suis sûr qu'il seront content !! lol  
  
LISIA : miss est une cracmol... tu veux parlé de miss figg, bien sure... je sais. mais il aurait valut que te lise la suite pour comprendre lol !  
  
LIon libanais : étofer tu veux dire mettre plus de chose qui se passe... bien... on va essayer de s,ammillioré ! promis ! mais le prochain qui s'en vient devrais contenir beaucoup de chose... pas celui-là... même si celui-là moi je le trouve superbe ! salm a fait un bon travaille... tk... merci pour ton commentaire !  
  
kapuis : Merci pour ta sugestion...mais euh... euh... ces que je peux pas te dire mon mais sans te dire ce qui se passe dans le prochain chap.... bouhouhouhou.... je déteste gardé se genre de secret... mais bon... merci pour la reviews !!!  
  
Seignneur-Lord : Merci ! on écrit au fur et à mesure, mais on sait se qu'on va faire pour l'intégralité de la fic... donc pas de peur à avoir pour les panne d'inspiration lol !! et puis on est trois a l'écrire quand un peu pas écrire un chap un autre prend le relais ! tk Joyeuse vacance !  
  
annonce spécial : JOYEUSE VACANSE !!!!!!!!!! JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE !!! de salmanda, 570 et livalia 


End file.
